


Ratty to eye patch-ed

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Touken Week, fic from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a 'security blanket' -- it made her feel safety, love and hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratty to eye patch-ed

"Hey, Touka-chan?"

Kirishima Touka hummed in response, her attention fully focused on grading her students’ essays.

Yoriko lifted Touka’s phone off her desk and gently squished the rabbit key chain on it. “Would you like to buy a new key chain to replace this.. ratty thing?” She looked at Touka who finally looked up and was staring at her. “It’s just.. not cute anymore.”

Yoriko blinked when Touka snatched her phone and held it protectively against her chest.

"I.." She sighed. "I don’t need a new one."

Touka stared at the rabbit key chain Kaneki Ken gave her. Her heart clenched painfully. It was the only memento she had. She wasn’t going to let it go. Not even for Yoriko.

"But..Touka-chan." Yoriko frowned. "..it’s been years. You need to let go.."

Touka looked at her intently. “No.” She smiled—sad and hopeful. “He’ll come back, you know?”

Yoriko shook her head. “I don’t—”

"He will." Touka firmly stated. "I know he will. He just..lost his way." She turned back to her essays. "I won’t lose faith. And besides, even if this key chain is ratty, I still won’t replace it." She she shrugged. "Unless, of course, he comes back and gives me a new one."

"Then..I guess, you’ll accept my apology gift?"

Touka and Yoriko startled. They both turned to the door and found a man standing there. His face was obscured with a large rabbit plushie and a bouquet of roses held in one hand But they can clearly see his white unruly hair, peeking behind the stuffed toy. In his other hand, Kaneki held a small plastic bag, a famous cellphone accessory store logo printed on it.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He silently approached the equally mute ladies and he placed the plushie and the flowers on Touka’s table.

"Hey, Touka-chan." He knelt before her and offered the plastic bag. "I bought another one."

"…"

"Hey, Touka-chan. I’m ba—!"

.

.

.

Yoriko blushed and stood up quickly. “I’m going now. Bye you two.” She hurried out the door hen the kiss started getting more and more intense.

End.

_**BONUS:** _

_"I take it that … you welcome me?"_

_"Of course, don’t be dense."_

_"Good." Kaneki smiled. "Though.. I really am sorry."_

_"It’s okay." Touka smiled as she attached the new rabbit key chain on her phone—it had an eye patch on its left eye. It looked cute as the one who gave it to her. "Just..make it up to me, if you still feel bad." She flushed, feeling excited and nervous at being with him. Just imagine, kissing him, hugging him. Her blush intensified._

_Kaneki chuckled as he guessed her train of thoughts. “Don’t worry, I intend to.”_

**Author's Note:**

> TOUKEN WEEK: NOVEMBER 03 - 09  
> Day 04: Flowers/Keychain  
> Keychain Entry
> 
> Yeah, this started out angsty (somewhat) but I couldn’t resist making them kiss. Haha, again. Feedback are welcome~


End file.
